That Boy
by Park Senna-ssi
Summary: Sudah dari seminggu yang lalu namja itu mengikutiku. Awalnya aku mengira itu suatu kebetulan, tetapi semakin lama semakin sering aku melihatnya dan dia selalu memperhatikanku dari jauh. #iKON #JunHyeong #Junhoe #Yunhyeong #Yaoi


"That Boy"

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

Main Cast:

Song Yunhyeong

Goo Junhoe

Other Cast:

Kim Jinhwan

Kim Hanbin

Kim Jiwon

Kim Donghyuk

Jung Chanwoo

Warning: yaoi, typo, alur ga jelas

Sudah dari seminggu yang lalu namja itu mengikutiku. Awalnya aku mengira itu suatu kebetulan, tetapi semakin lama semakin sering aku melihatnya dan dia selalu memperhatikanku dari jauh.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

Aku melihat sekelilingku, entah bagaimana caranya aku berada disini, disebuah ruangan berwarna putih yang tak berujung. 'Dimana ini?', tanyaku dalam hati. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara seseorang memanggilku.

"Hyung…. Hyung….Yunhyeong hyung…."

Suara itu, sepertinya tidak asing ditelingaku. Ada perasaan aneh yang muncul saat orang tersebut memanggil namaku. Perasaan seperti… Suara yang sudah lama ingin aku dengar, suara yang aku rindukan….

"Apakah kau mengingatku, hyung?"

"Siapa kau?", aku mencari sumber suara itu, tetapi aku tidak menemukannya. Suara tersebut seolah-olah ada dimana-mana.

"Yunhyeong hyung… Aku merindukanmu."

"Nado", ucapku tanpa sadar.

Krriiinngggg….. Krriinnggg….

Lagi, aku terjatuh dari tempat tidur karena jam sialan itu. Aku meringis kesakitan sambil memegang bokongku yang mencium lantai cukup keras. Ku ambil jam tersebut. Sekarang pukul 7.30 pagi, kelasku dimulai pukul 9 pagi. Masih ada waktu untuk bersantai-santai. Ku gerakan kakiku dengan penuh rasa malas, mengambil handuk, dan melakukan kegiatan yang paling aku benci di pagi hari, mandi.

Selesai mandi, ku pakai kaus tipis, hoodie berwarna biru cerah dan sebuah jeans berwarna hitam pekat. Ku rapikan rambutku, memakai snapback dan tentu saja, lipbalm. Sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul 8. Aku turun menuruni tangga. Ku lihat, eomma, appa dan Chanwoo di meja makan.

"Pagi appa, pagi eomma."

Appa dan eomma tersenyum padaku. Appa melanjutkan membaca Koran, sedangkan eomma pergi ke dapur mengambil sesuatu.

"Hyung, kau tidak menyapaku?", Chanwoo menatapku dengan tampang polosnya.

"Pagi, nae dongsaeng," kataku sambil mengelus kepalanya. Chanwoo tersenyum padaku dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Yunhyeong-ah, duduklah. Eomma sudah menyiapkan roti panggang untukmu."

"Ne, eomma", aku duduk disebelah Chanwoo dan mengambil piring yang berisi roti panggang dari tangan eomma dan mulai memakannya.

"Apa kepalamu masih sakit?", tanya appa.

"Aniyo, appa. Sekarang kepalaku sudah tidak sakit lagi."

"Jika kepalamu sakit lagi, beritahukan kepada kami", kata eomma dengan penuh perhatian.

Aku mengalami kecelakaan sekitar 6 bulan lalu. Kata eomma, saat itu aku sedang menyeberang jalan dan sebuah mobil menabrakku dengan keras, beberapa tulangku patah dan kepalaku terluka cukup parah. Kecelakaan tersebut membuatku koma selama 1 bulan dan dirawat selama 3 bulan.

Telepon ku bergetar, ada panggilan masuk dari Donghyuk.

"Yeoboseyo."

"Kau dimana?", suara Donghyuk seperti menahan amarah.

"Dirumah, wae?", jawabku santai.

"Apa kau melupakan sesuatu?"

Aku memasang wajah bingung, lalu ku lihat kembali isi tasku.

"Ahh… aku sudah membawa bukumu yang kupinjam kemarin, tenang saja Donghyuk-ah."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? Apa ada buku lain yang kupinjam darimu?"

"Ya Tuhan, Song Yunhyeong… Nanti sore tugas dari dosen Lee dikumpul, dan sampai sekarang aku belum mengerjakannya karena kau meminjam bukuku!"

"Astaga, aku baru ingat," aku memukul kepalaku, "Mianhae, aku segera kesana."

"Palli!"

Aku segera menutup telepon, menelan roti tanpa mengunyahnya dan meminum susu sampai tak bersisa.

"Eomma, appa, aku pergi dulu."

"Eo, geurae, hati-hati dijalan," kata eomma.

"Annyeong, Chanwoo-ya."

Aku berlari keluar rumah secepat kilat. Kudengar dari jauh Chanwoo berteriak, "Hyung, jangan berlari, perutmu bisa sakit." Ku lambaikan tanganku dari jauh tanda aku mendengarkan ucapannya.

Akhirnya aku sampai di halte bus dekat rumah. Aku mengatur napasku. Tidak lama kemudian bus tersebut datang. Aku duduk 3 bangku dari belakang, dekat jendela. Hari ini penumpang bus tidak terlalu ramai, banyak bangku yang kosong. Ku lihat ke kursi paling belakang, ada seorang namja melihat ke arahku,dilihat dari pakaiannya, sepertinya ia lebih muda beberapa tahun dariku. Ia memakai kaus putih, kemeja putih yang tidak dikancing dan celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam, rambutnya yang juga berwarna hitam, cukup tampan…

Astaga, apa yang aku pikirkan?! Aku langsung menghadap ke depan. Sepertinya namja itu masih menatapku. Pasti ia menganggapku ajjeossi mesum. Aku hanya tersenyum miris membayangkannya. Tiba-tiba kurasakan perutku sakit, tidak terlalu sakit, hanya membuatku tidak nyaman saja. Benar kata Chanwoo, seharusnya aku tidak berlari, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, Donghyuk sedang menungguku.

Ku ambil headphone dan memakainya. Ku putar lagu Treasure dari Bruno Mars, setidaknya sakit perutku sedikit berkurang. Lagu selanjutnya I Want You dari Luke James. Entah kenapa saat mendengarkan lagu ini, ada perasaan aneh yang muncul. Perasaan seperti merindukan seseorang, seperti dimimpiku tadi pagi.

Aku melamun beberapa saat, memikirkan siapa orang yang memanggil namaku di mimpi. Ku lihat ke luar jendela, gedung kampusku sudah terlihat dari jauh. Aku berdiri didekat pintu, bersiap-siap untuk turun. Aku sengaja melihat namja yang dibelakangku tadi, ternyata ia masih menatapku. Aku segera memalingkan wajahku, kembali menatap pintu dengan rasa gugup.

Setelah turun dari bus, aku segera berlari masuk ke dalam gedung, ke arah kantin, disanalah Donghyuk menungguku, menatapku dengan wajah kesal.

"Mianhae, Donghyuk-ah."

"Aku membencimu Song Yunhyeong. Mana bukuku?!", sepertinya dia sangat marah.

"Ini", ia langsung menyambar buku dari ditanganku dan menyalakan laptopnya.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan membantumu, Donghyuk-ah."

"Memang itu yang harus kau lakukan, Tuan Song."

"Ya! Kau mau mengerjakan tugas itu sekarang? Sebentar lagi dosen Kang akan masuk ke kelas."

"Hari ini dia tidak datang. Jadi aku ada waktu untuk mengerjakan tugas ini."

Aku membantu Donghyuk mengerjakan tugasnya sampai sore hari. Tugas itu memang banyak dan menguras otak. Setelah dikumpulkan, Donghyuk mengajakku ke café milik Jinhwan hyung. Saat kami tiba, disana sudah ada Hanbin dan Jiwon yang sedang mengobrol dengan Jinhwan hyung.

"Kau sudah datang Yunhyeong-ah, Donghyuk-ah", kata Jinhwan hyung dengan ramah.

Jinhwan hyung memesankan kami makanan dan kami berbincang-bincang bersama. Kadang-kadang Hanbin dan Jiwon menceritakan hal konyol yang membuat kami tertawa.

"Kau tidak makan, hyung?", kata Donghyuk.

"Ani, aku tidak lapar. Mwo-ya? Aku baru sadar ternyata disini hanya aku yang tidak memiliki pasangan!", ujarku sambil menunjuk mereka.

"Kasihan sekali kau, Yunhyeong. Ternyata kau sangat kesepian," kata Jiwon sambil memasang wajah pura-pura bersedih.

"Tutup mulutmu Kim Jiwon atau aku akan menusukmu dengan garpu."

"Wow, kau terlalu sensitif, chagiya."

Aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain. Kulihat seseorang sedang memperhatikanku dari luar cafe. Kemeja putih, celana pendek hitam… Tunggu. Bukankah itu namja yang kulihat tadi pagi? Kenapa dia bisa berada disini? Dia berdiri didepan café, tetapi kenapa dia tidak masuk? Kami bertatapan untuk beberapa detik, setelah itu dia membalikkan badannya dan menjauh dari café.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lihat?" Hanbin bertanya dengan wajah bingung, mengikuti arah pandanganku lalu kembali memandangku.

"Ani, aku tidak melihat apa-apa. Aku ingin pulang."

"Gwaenchana Yunhyeong-ah? Kau terlihat pucat," kata Jinhwan hyung.

"Perut ku sakit hyung, mungkin karena tadi pagi."

"Biar ku antar pulang."

"Tidak usah hyung, aku ingin pulang sendiri," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, jalja."

Aku keluar dari café, didepan jalan besar ada halte bus. Perutku lebih sakit dari pada tadi pagi, mungkin ini juga karena aku hanya sarapan pagi, tapi sungguh, aku tidak merasa lapar. Sepanjang jalan menuju café aku meringis kesakitan sambil memegang perut. Sesampainya dihalte, aku melihat jadwal bus, ternyata bus yang menuju rumahku baru saja berangkat, dan aku harus menunggu sekitar 1 jam lagi. Jalanan sudah mulai sepi dan dii halte cuma ada aku sendiri. Aku duduk sambil menunggu bus.

Tanpa sadar aku tertidur. Saat bangun, kulihat jam, masih ada 15 menit lagi. Halte masih seperti tadi, sepi. Aku melihat bangku disebelahku, ada sebuah kantong plastik. Sebelum aku tertidur, benda itu tidak ada disitu. Sepertinya seseorang lupa membawanya. Karena penasaran, kubuka kantong plastik itu. Isinya obat pereda sakit dan air minum. Kebetulan sekali, itu adalah obat yang aku butuhkan. Kulihat sekelilingku, tidak ada orang. Ku minum obat itu. Mungkin orang yang meninggalkan obat ini akan kembali, dan saat itu aku akan meminta maaf sekaligus berterima kasih. Tetapi orang tersebut tidak kunjung datang dan busku sudah tiba. Ku tinggalkan obat tersebut dan meninggalkan secarik kertas.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, perutku sudah mulai baikkan. Hari ini aku tidak ada kelas dan aku berniat mengunjungi café Jinhwan hyung. Sebelum itu, aku berjalan-jalan ditaman sebentar, mencari udara segar. Kulihat taman ramai oleh sekumpulan anak yang sedang bermain. Ku dudukan diriku di sebuah ayunan dan menggerakkannya dengan kakiku. Aku tersenyum memandangi anak-anak tersebut bermain.

Namja itu, aku melihatnya lagi. Namja kemarin yang aku lihat di bus dan di café. Lagi-lagi dia sedang melihatku. Apa namja itu mengikutiku? Aku segera meninggalkan taman dan menuju café yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Kulihat ke belakangku, namja itu mengikutiku. Ku percepat langkahku, lalu lihat kebelakang lagi, namja itu juga mempercepat langkahnya. Tiba-tiba aku terjatuh, kulihat namja itu tertawa. Saat tertawa, matanya menyipit, tampan sekali. Jantungku berdebar kencang. Aku berdiri, berlari secepat mungkin dan tidak melihat kebelakang lagi.

Aku menerobos masuk kedalam café. Jinhwan hyung menatapku dengan wajah bingung

"Kau kenapa?"

"Bisa aku minta air, hyung?"

Aku menceritakan semuanya kepada Jinhwan hyung, dari awal aku bertemu namja itu di bus sampai kejadian tadi.

"Kau menyukainya Yunhyeong-ah", kata Jinhwan hyung sambil tertawa.

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak, mana mungkin aku menyukai seseorang yang bahkan belum pernah kudengar suaranya?"

"Kau menyukainya, saat menceritakannya wajahmu memerah. Coba jawab jujur padaku, jantungmu berdebar saat melihatnya kan?"

Aku terdiam. Benar kata hyung. Tapi mana mungkin setiap kali kau melihat seseorang dan jantungmu berdebar itu berarti kau menyukainya?

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini namja itu mengikutiku, aku sudah mulai terbiasa kehadirannya, dan jantungku masih berdebar tiap kali melihatnya. Tetapi hari ini aku tidak melihatnya. Namja itu tidak mengikutiku lagi. Bukankah seharusnya aku senang? Tetapi kenapa aku justru merasa kesepian? Mungkinkah aku merindukannya? Aku berharap namja itu mengikuti ku lagi.

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam, aku baru saja dari supermarket. Chanwoo merengek minta dibelikan es krim. Dongsaengku satu-satunya itu memang sangat manja. Aku berjalan sambil menggoyangkan kantong yang berisi es krim. Tiba-tiba aku melihat namja itu dari kejauhan, berjalan ke arahku. Ada rasa senang saat melihatnya. Tetapi dia tidak sendiri, ada seorang yeoja yang mengikutinya dari belakang dan yeoja itu…. Memeluknya…. Memeluk namja itu…. Aku terpaku melihat hal itu, rasanya sangat sakit, sakit sekali. Aku meneteskan air mata, namja itu melihatku.

"Hyung!", namja itu berteriak ke arahku.

Aku berbalik dan berlari, meninggalkan kantung es krim yang terjatuh. Namja itu mengejarku. Aku berlari sambil menangis. Pandangan ku buram karena mataku dipenuhi air mata.

"Yunhyeong hyung!", namja itu berteriak ke arahku. Kenapa dia tahu namaku? Untuk apa dia mengejarku? Didepanku ada zebra cross dan kebetulan sekali lampu pejalan kaki sudah berwarna hijau. Aku berlari menyebrang jalan. Tunggu. Aku sangat mengenal situasi ini. Samar-samar aku mengingat sesuatu.

"Hyung, ayo kita kencan."

"Hyung, jeongmal saranghae."

"Hyung, maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

"Hyung, dengarkan penjelasanku! Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan yeoja itu!"

"Hyung, mianhae…."

Namja itu, aku mengingatnya sekarang! Namja itu….

"Aaaa!" Tiba-tiba kepalaku sangat sakit, seperti dipukul berkali-kali. Aku berhenti ditengah-tengah zebra cross. Kulihat dari jauh lampu pejalan kaki sudah berwarna merah. Sebuah truk melaju kencang ke arah ku. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kepalaku sangat sakit, aku sudah tidak mampu berjalan lagi.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik lenganku dan kulihat truk tersebut baru saja lewat didepanku. Aku merasakan seseorang memelukku, sangat erat dan sangat nyaman.

"Hyung, mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi lagi."

Ku lihat namja itu menangis. Ku pegang kedua pipinya dengan tanganku dan menatapnya.

"Junhoe. Goo Junhoe….", ucapku dengan suara pelan.

Namja itu berhenti menangis dan menatapku.

"Hyung, kau mengingatku?"

"Junhoe. Goo Junhoe!", aku memeluknya, tangisku pecah, aku menangis sekeras mungkin.

"Aku meningatmu Junhoe-ya!"

"Gomawo hyung… Saranghae…"

"Nado saranghae."

FLASHBACK

"Hyung, ayo kita bertemu ditaman jam 7 malam", kata Junhoe.

"Apakah kau mengajakku kencan Goo Junhoe?" kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu. Ayo kita kencan."

Hari itu, pertama kalinya Junhoe mengajakku kencan. Memang akhir-akhir itu dia dekat denganku dan sebenarnya aku sudah menyukainya sejak pertama kali bertemu. Aku datang ke taman pukul 7 tepat. Disini sangat dingin dan gelap. Sekarang sudah pukul 7 lewat 20 menit, dan Junhoe belum juga datang. Ku coba meneleponnya.

"Yeoboseyo."

"Ya! Goo Junhoe! Kau dimana? Aku menunggumu disini hampir mati kedinginan!"

"Hyung, berbaliklah."

Aku membalikkan badanku. Tiba-tiba lampu ditaman menyala, warna-warni. Sangat indah. Ditengah taman kulihat sebuah lampu menyala sangat terang dan disebelahnya Junhoe sedang duduk sambil memegang gitar. Ia tersenyum padaku dan mulai bernyanyi dengan iringan gitar.

It's crazy how your heart just has a mind of it's own

Like when it smiled and makes the choice on it's own

Well the funny thing about this heart of mine it knows what it wants

But see the crazy thing is

My mind tries deny it but oh I can't fight what I know…

I know…

I want you….. Baby…. You….. you….

Before I met you, I never knew my heart could dance

I was just a broken record of an one night stand

Until you came along, with your beautiful soul you saved me

And now the funny thing about it

There's no melody without it

I found music when I found you

So hear me when I say

I want you….. Baby…. You…..

I want you….. Baby…. You…..

See I've waited all my life, for someone like you

For someone like you….

I want you….. Baby…. You…..

I want you….. Baby…. You….. You….

I want you baby

Setelah bernyanyi, dia menghampiriku, menyentuh kedua pipiku dengan tangannya dan mencium bibirku dengan lembut.

"Hyung, jeongmal saranghae. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

Aku mengangguk dan memeluknya.

"Aku mau jadi pacarmu, Goo Junhoe. Saranghae."

Kami pacaran selama 5 bulan. Dia sangat mencintaiku dan aku juga sangat mencintainya. Sampai suatu hari, aku melihatnya berpelukan dengan seorang yeoja….

"Hyung, dengarkan penjelasanku! Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan yeoja itu!"

"Sudahlah Goo Junhoe, aku tidak mau dengar alasanmu!"

"Hyung, bukankah kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku ingin kita berpisah".

Aku berlari menyebrangi zebra cross, sebuah truk melaju kencang ke arahku, dan kecelakaan itu pun terjadi. Kecelakaan yang membuatku melupakannya, melupakan namja yang kucintai….

FLASHBACK END

"Jadi kau mengikutiku sudah sejak lama?"

"Tentu, bahkan sejak kau keluar dari rumah sakit, hyung."

"Apakah kau juga yang memberikanku obat saat di halte?"

"Ne."

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menemuiku?"

"Kalaupun aku menemuimu, kau tidak akan mengingatku hyung. Lagipula, kepalamu akan terasa sakit jika kau mengingat sesuatu. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu hal itu?"

"Aku mendengarnya dari Jinhwan hyung, Hanbin hyung, Jiwon hyung dan Donghyuk."

"Wah! Aku tidak percaya! Kalian bahkan berkerjasama untuk menipuku!"

"Mianhae."

"Waktu itu, saat aku terjatuh, kenapa kau malah tertawa? Kau seharusnya menolongku!"

"Itu lucu hyung, sampai-sampai aku lupa menolongmu."

"Aku membencimu, Goo Junhoe."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yunhyeong hyung."

THE END

Author: Hai hai, perkenalkan saya author baru *peluk June* muahaha, oke abaikan sifat saya yang liar ini. Pertama kali bikin ff JunHyeong couple! Semoga suka. Annyeong~~


End file.
